callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
War Machine
The War Machine is a new scorestreak and weapon in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The War Machine is a rapid semi-automatic grenade launcher. It has a six round magazine with another six grenades in reserve which are reloaded individually. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign The War Machine is unlocked for the single player loadout by completing five challenges in Old Wounds. It holds less ammo than the MM1 Grenade Launcher, but has a faster rate of fire and a rangefinder sight. It is a good choice for missions where large groups of enemies are encountered, otherwise a rifle-mounted launcher would be better as it frees up a weapon slot. Multiplayer Appearing as a Scorestreak, this grenade launcher comes with six grenades in the cylinders and six in reserve, for a total of 12 grenades. Rewarded to you after 900 points (or less if Hardline is equipped), it will only disappear when you have used all of its ammo, like the Death Machine. It is considered to be one of the strongest scorestreaks in the game, due to each grenade being capable of one-hit kills and because you start off with 12 grenades. Zombies In Zombies, the War Machine's grenades do not explode on physical contact. Instead they bounce off surfaces and explode after a three second duration. The blunt force of the grenades is strong enough to damage or on earlier rounds potentially kill zombies. However, since the grenades do not explode on impact, most players do not use the War Machine due to the difficulty of using the weapon, often causing more collateral damage than beneficial damage. Once Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Dystopic Demolisher and the grenades explode on impact, in addition to dealing greater damage and reloading all six grenades at once. War Machine vs. Dystopic Demolisher Gallery War Machine BOII.png|The War Machine. Holding_a_War_Machine.png|Player holding the War Machine War Machine firing BO2.jpg|A player firing the War Machine. Reloading War Machine BOII.png|Reloading. War Machine Irons BOII.png|Sights. War Machine Capturing BOII.png|Getting the War Machine from a Care Package. War Machine Side View BOII.png|A side view of the War Machine. War Machine riot police ending cutscene BOII.png|The War Machine seen in a possible ending scene. War Machine third person BOII.png Trivia *This is the second grenade launcher to have an alternative means of sights, the first being the XM25 . *The War Machine is the only Scorestreak weapon to be found in the Mystery Box. *Its scope has the same kind of reticule as the default 'hip-fire' reticle. *One shot with a direct hit with the War Machine can destroy a CLAW immediately and can destroy many AGRs at once if they are in group. *In first person view, the player is holding the foregrip. However, in third person view, the player will hold the gun as if it has no foregrip. *It is possible to get it in Sharpshooter along with the Death Machine. *If the player reloads the upgraded War Machine in zombies, but doesn't fire all of the rounds first, it will reload as though all of the rounds had been shot instead. *The War Machine can be seen in the rioting cutscene in any of the endings in which the player kills Menendez. A police officer can be seen firing tear gas from the War Machine. *This is Russman's favorite weapon, according to the other characters. *When killed with the Pack-a-Punched War Machine, zombies will explode into red mist, a trait shared with Pack-a-Punched Scavenger. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Scorestreaks